villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Aleera
'''Aleera '''is one of Dracula's Brides in ''Van Helsing. ''She is the secondary villain of the film. History Aleera, the youngest of the three Brides, accompanied Count Dracula to the windmill in 1887 in an attempt to rescue Frankenstein's Monster from the angry mob. As the windmill burned and collapsed, she and the other Brides cried in horror and despair as their dream of bringing their Vampire offspring to life had failed. Aleera than attacks the village at Transylvania with the other Brides. Aleera caught Anna in the air and taunted her by asking if she liked to fly. She then went after Anna and cornered her and threw her out of the cottage and chased after her again. Aleera and another Bride, Verona, subdued Anna and Aleera pleaded for first bite, but Verona warded her off so she could eat. Then Marishka was killed by Van Helsing, she and Verona felt her death and howled as they both spun around fast and transformed into their Vampire forms and flew away crying out Marishka's name. The later mourned Marishka's death at Dracula's castle and were hurt when Dracula told them he would get a new Bride, asking how little he thought of them. They continued to serve him out of fear nonetheless. When the baby vampires attacked the village, Aleera and Verona watched the scene in glee and awe. Dracula then told his Brides to teach the children how to feed and tossed them over the balcony and both screamed and they transformed into their Vampire forms and flew with the children to feed, but shrieked in horror when they started to explode before leaving the scene. They mourned their death just like Marishka's. Aleera then attacked Van Helsing's carriage to get Frankenstein's Monster with Verona. As the carriage started to fall from the broken bridge, Aleera and Verona flew towards the canyon and grabbed onto the carriage. Aleera then told Verona to save the creature and flew away leaving her to the task, but Verona saw the carriage was empty and realized too late that it was a trap was killed by stakes. In the morning, she ambushed and kidnapped Anna, flying away with her shrieking with delight. Later, Aleera then confronted Van Helsing and as he was about to pull out a pistol she told him of the trouble he was causing her Master. Aleera then told them that her Master (Dracula) commanded a trade: the Monster for the Princess. When Van Helsing requested for a public place for the trade, Aleera said that the next night was All Hallow's Eve and told Van Helsing that her Master was throwing a wonderful masquerade ball in Budapest and gleefully flew away cackling. After Van Helsing attacked Dracula's castle, Aleera taunted Anna and then had her face sprayed with the viscus material and burned her face. As Anna tried to leave with Carl to save Van Helsing, Aleera grabbed Anna and told her that she couldn't leave until she said so and then said that she could go when she's dead and fought Anna. Aleera then blew out Anna's torch and spun around wildly taking out all the torches, darkening the room and ambushed Anna but before she could kill her, Frankenstein's Monster attacked her, giving Anna time to escape by holding on to her legs and threw her hard against the wall. But Aleera recovered and chased Anna and threw pushed her hard against a wall railing, eventually cornering her. Aleera then transformed into her Bride form and taunted Anna, telling her that her blood would keep her beautiful asking her what she thought of that. As Suddenly, Carl threw Anna a stake and she stabbed Aleera, and told her that if she wanted to kill someone to do it and not stand around talking about it much to Aleera's surprise. Aleera then started to shriek as her body and beautiful pink flowing gown started to boil and puss turning into ooze and then exploded sending the stake towards Carl and almost hitting him. Aleera, the last of Dracula's Brides, was finally killed. Trivia *Aleera says that she knows what lurks in Anna's lasting heart, to which the latter replies "I hope you have a heart Aleera, because one day Im going to drive a stake through it!" This is somehow funny, because Anna kills Aleera by driving a stake into her, and she explodes. *Aleera appears to be able to Split her jaw into three mandibles. It is unknown if this is a trait in all vampires, or if Aleera possessed this ability alone. She can also see in the dark and can see a humans beating heart and flowing blood. It can be assumed that all Vampires carry this trait. Gallery Aleera-van-helsing.jpg 0492733e8a7533245e8f08ed8d9ba272.jpg Aleera_Bat.jpg|Aleera in her Bat Creature form Category:Vampires Category:Villainesses Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Creature Category:Hungry Villains Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Speedster Category:Misanthropes Category:Partners in Crime Category:Married Villains Category:Undead Villains Category:Immortals Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:In love villains Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Pawns Category:Aristocrats Category:Minion Category:Trickster Category:Deceased Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Chiropterans Villains Category:Brutes Category:Sadomasochists Category:Femme Fatale Category:Crossover Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Man-Eaters